User blog:Shotobros/Ideas and stuff
Alright so like I've honestly had a few ideas for things here and there, some probably not bright but who cares. But before I begin, I want to make note I'm doing my best with contributing here. Struggle of the Multiverse is going well, even if all the writing for it is slow. I've tried to do something regarding removals, even though that went nowhere and will continue to go nowhere. And of course I have been adding character pages and the like, will update the pages I have that are still kind of lacking in information and so on. Idea 1: RP Idea based on something new OK so hear me out here, the idea is simply based on a series I found myself enjoying, the Downtown Nekketsu/River City Ransom games. For a bit of history, River City Ransom is the english version of Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari, an Open World Action Role-Playing Beat 'Em Up for the Famicom/NES. It's part of the Kunio-Kun series. Basically two Highschool Students, Alex and Ryan(Kunio and Riki in the japanese version), find themselves caught in a ransom plot as Ryan's girlfriend, Cyndi was kidnapped while on a shopping trip. To make matters worse, River City Highschool has also fallen under the clutches of the Kidnapper, Slick. Slick also has sent the various gangs of River City to impede Alex and Ryan's progress. As of last year, a sequel was made for this game, named River City Ransom Underground. The plot of that game is also very simple: 28 years have passed since Alex and Ryan defeated Slick, and since then River City has gone through a lot of changes, but a new ransom plot has surfaced and a young crop of fighters have been framed for it, and their leader missing. This new gang of protagonists is called The Flock, and Everyone wants to turn them in for a hefty reward. So Alex and Ryan must help this new group out of their predicament. If you're curious about these games, you can emulate the former or buy it off the Nintendo E-Shop, whereas the latter is available on GOG and on Steam. There are other games in the series, namely sports games. If you're interested in the idea of doing an RP based on this series, let me know, we'll try to work out something. Idea 2: An RP based on DBZ Yes, Yes, I know, DBZ is not exactly the best or anything, but hey it's fun to do RPs for it. I've done a few with friends on skype, most notably Luna... However, here's the thing, normally I prefer to do this stuff on skype or even Discord, but I can make a willing exception and have an RP page for this sort of thing on this wiki... Granted it doesn't end up dying and or go horribly. Who knows, but I'm willing to try it. In the RPs i've done, we've established our own universe and had adventures there, but then that RP kinda fell into the abyss when it came to a tournament arc. The third story arc. What a shame, too. I'd hoped to atleast gotten past that. End So basically the TL;DR here is this: I've proposed a couple ideas. If you're interested, leave a comment. If you want my Skype, i'll put it on my profile page and such. Category:Blog posts